


Frisson

by elidoo



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elidoo/pseuds/elidoo
Summary: Their journey, after the Charlatan's true identity was revealed.A collection of ficlets posted on tumblr.





	

As mad as Ryder was at Reyes for using him to lure Sloane into a trap, after retrieving the turian ark with Avitus, he’d found himself back in his private quarters, patching through a call to Kadara.

“Are you still angry with me?” Reyes asked, with an uncertainty in his voice Ryder had never heard before.

“Yes.”

“I see,” Reyes said after a small pause. “Then, why are you calling me?”

Ryder rubbed his eyes, but still he saw Avitus’ face, the look of quiet heartbreak when the Spectre leader had learned of Macen’s fate.

He looked out the window; the endless sprawl of the galaxy suddenly seemed too empty, too dark.

“I just-” Ryder inhaled slowly and deeply, too tired to fight the truth. “I wanted to hear your voice.”

 

* * *

 

He sat at his desk, nervous fingers fiddling with the edges of a book.

 _It’s a business call - nothing more._ At least that’s what Ryder kept telling himself before every one of his now-weekly calls to the Charlatan. _Just touching base with the man who ruled Kadara. Yep.  
_

Clearing his throat, he gave SAM the command. “Patch a voice call through to Reyes.”

It took only two beeps for Reyes to pick up, as though he’d been waiting for him.

“How is my favourite Pathfinder doing today?”

Ryder could hear the smile in his words, and a soft warmth bloomed in his chest. “He’s okay. A little tired, a little banged up. Sporting a bruise the size of Prodromos on the hip. These kett are mean-ass fuckers.”

“Hmm, that sounds serious. You should drop by Kadara so I could take a look at it.”

Ryder laughed. “You wish.”

“I _do_ wish,” Reyes said, voice lowering to a rumble. “Have I ever suggested otherwise?”

Ryder felt his cheeks heat despite himself. “No can do. We’re on course to Aya with an ETA of 54 hours.”

Reyes’ deep, smoky laugh wrapped itself around Ryder’s groin like a hand. “I’m nothing if not a patient man.”

Ryder bit the inside of his cheek and closed his eyes. One, two, three, four… _there,_ much better.

“Colt Dalton at the port, do you know him?” he said when his breathing was even again.

Reyes didn’t seem to mind the abrupt change of topic. “Of course. It’s my job to know everyone.”

“Well, I‘m trying to track down an angaran named Ljeta, and Colt had info I needed. I…may have sweetened the deal by offering to help him get on the Charlatan’s good side.”

“And how exactly do you plan to do that?”

“Do what?”

“I’m willing to throw your friend a bone every now and then,” Reyes said, his voice a silken purr, “but what do I get in return?”

 _Shady bastard._ “You can’t just do it because I asked nicely?”

Reyes’ laugh would one day be his undoing. “Quid pro quo, Ryder. I’m a man of business, remember?”

“Fine,” Ryder said. “I’ll come by Kadara on the way back to the Nexus when we’re done here. I’ll show you my bruise - or what’s left of it by then.”

“Would I get to touch it?”

“Don’t push you luck, Reyes.” Ryder laughed, chewed on his lip, then, “Maybe, if you play your cards right.”

 

* * *

 

Reyes’ heart pulled in a hundred directions as he tore his way across Andromeda, piloting alone this shitty Kodiak Shuttle he had commandeered, along with her contraband cargo.

Ryder had missed their weekly check-in.

Minutes went by. Hours passed. Then a whole day. Not a word. Reyes knew Ryder – dutiful, scrupulous Ryder – who’d always called within the promised hour, or at least sent an email to reschedule if he were on the ground.

Reyes did not spend so many long weeks trying to get back in Ryder’s good graces, after that stunt with Sloane, just to lose him again.

The Tempest was orbiting around a minor planet in the Sabeng System. Reyes taxied in as close as he could, aligning the airlocks between the two vessels before making the leap across.

Kosta was there in the hangar, scrubbing dirt off the Nomad. His “Oi, you haven’t gone to the decontamination chamber yet!” was answered by a tossed helmet.

 _He’s hurt._ _A kett grenade got him._ Reyes remembered how Cora’s voice shook. _Lexi is taking care of him now._

The med bay’s grey double doors slid open to admit him.

Under all those tubes and wires, there he was – Ryder in the narrow infirmary bed, looking pale and terribly young. His right foot was encased in a clear capsule, nearly black with bruising and swollen to twice its normal size. There were lacerations and burn marks on his skin from where the shrapnel cut through his armour.

“You’re here,” Dr. Lexi said. “They were surrounded by kett on Voeld. Ryder lost his footing on the snow and didn’t escape the blast radius fast enough. Cora and Drack brought him back here as quickly as they could.”

Reyes nodded. “She told me. Said it was a close one.”

“I gave him something for the pain. He’ll probably sleep through the night.” The asari spoke in a calm, controlled voice, the way doctors often did. “Why don’t you get some rest in the crew quarters and I’ll come fetch you when he wakes?”

“No.” Reyes’ eyes did not leave Ryder’s prone form. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to stay here with him.”

 

Reyes straightened up instantly in his seat when the steady beep, beep, beep of Ryder’s heart monitor quickened.

From the shadows of the darkened room, he watched Ryder exhale a soft groan as he woke, gingerly lift an arm still hooked up to intravenous tubes.

“Welcome back, Pathfinder.” Dr. Lexi came into the med bay with a datapad in her hand. “Respiratory rate 18 per minute; pulse, 96 per minute regular; blood pressure within normal range. You’re recovering well, Ryder. How are you feeling?”

“Just glad to be alive,” Ryder croaked, accepting a sip of water from a cup held to his lips. Reyes almost laughed out loud when he saw Ryder narrow his eyes at Lexi, visibly suspicious. “Why are you smiling like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you know something I don’t.”

Lexi’s smile grew as she levelled Ryder a long look. “I’ll come back to check on you again in an hour.” She raised her voice slightly. “Please be gentle with my patient. And don’t even think of taking advantage of him in his weakened state, or I’d be forced to send Cora in here.”

Ryder’s brows furrowed in confusion, a candour Reyes had always found disarmingly endearing.

“Who are you talking to—” he asked, but Lexi left before he could finish.

Reyes stood slowly, took a step toward the bed. A single long step.

“Ryder,” he said, broad smile in place. “Good to see you’re still with us.”

The look of surprise on Ryder’s face was worth the exhaustion and bone-jarring ride across the galaxy.

“Reyes?” he gaped wide-eyed at him as Reyes pulled a chair to his bedside. “What are you doing here?”

“Chasing down my favourite Pathfinder after he’d missed our scheduled chat, obviously. Who I’m told had been careless and it almost cost him his life.” He sat heavily in the chair. “You’re not made of steel, Ryder. Even though you like to act as if you are.”

A glimmer of a smile tugged at Ryder’s lips. “Are you worried about me now?”

“I am.” He returned the smile, but it was a thin, joyless thing. He reached out to put his hand over Ryder’s. It was colder than it should be. “Every moment of the day, I worry.”

His earnest answer seemed to have startled Ryder, who dropped his eyes to Reyes’ hand on his. A faint flush rose to his cheeks, and after a moment – as though he had come to a decision – he turned his palm into Reyes’, lacing their fingers together.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to see my bruises?” Ryder said with a sudden boyish playfulness, and nodded at his bruised and swollen foot. “Feast your eyes on that.”

“I saw.” Reyes laughed. “You look like you could be part-krogan.”

“Whatever meds Lexi gave me are awesome,” Ryder replied. “I can’t feel a thing.”

“Why don’t we test it out?” Reyes said, ducking under the scanner arches. He dipped his head so his lips hovered just above Ryder’s. “Tell me if you feel this, Pathfinder.”

The first press of his mouth against Ryder’s was gentle, seeking. But then those soft lips parted under his, sweet and pliant, and Reyes swept his tongue into Ryder’s mouth, relishing in the answering moan.

“ _Ahem_.” Lexi’s voice rang over the comms. “I believe I said Ryder needs rest, Mr. Vidal. Not more excitement.”

It was only then Reyes noticed the rapidly increasing beep on the heart monitor.

He reluctantly broke the kiss, with the same gentleness with which he started it. “I guess I’m gonna get an earful tonight. I'd promised to behave myself.”

Ryder’s delectably kiss-swollen lips jutted out in a little pout, and Reyes wanted to taste them all over again. “Why start now?” he said. “Like you ever cared about rules.”

“No, not rules. But I care about promises,” he said with a wink. “And I promise, once you get better, I’ll make sure you feel more than just my lips on you, Pathfinder.”


End file.
